The South Jersey Oncology Group consists of six private practices in hematology and medical oncology. The group was established three years ago, but many of its members have been providing oncological care to this community, for the past twenty years. We provide comprehensive cancer treatment, screening and prevention to the South Jersey region. Cooper Hospital University Medical Center is the base for our clinical research activities, and includes multi-disciplinary cancer specialists in pediatrics, gynecology, surgery and radiation oncology. All of the members of the South Jersey Oncology Group admit patients to and participate in clinical research at Cooper Hospital. We are a group of physicians with extensive experience in the private practice of oncology and established commitment and expertise in clinical research, including participation in cooperative group studies. The South Jersey Oncology Group has a data manager, nurse specialist, and an administrative assistant who ensure reliable and timely data collection and reporting. We are committed to providing patients from the South Jersey region with up-to-date/state-of-the-art treatments for malignant disease, and feel the best way of delivering that care is through participation in clinical research trials. Our goal is to expand our comprehensive clinical research program providing a standard of excellence in care for patients with cancer in our community. The success of our program will help foster a network of community hospital oncology units throughout the South Jersey region that will eventually form a CCOP consortium. In addition, the South Jersey Oncology Group is committed to increasing representation of the underserved population in cancer treatment and cancer control studies.